When Two Worlds Cross Paths
by awesome4life4ever
Summary: What happens when Beca gets a surprise visitor during rehearsal? Natasha and Beca pairing, don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Natasha and Beca pairing, don't like, don't read. Beca's point of view and takes place during Beca's sophomore year at Barden.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect or Avengers.

* * *

I heard the heavy metal doors of the practice hall slam shut while I was working on our set list for our next competition. I figured that whoever was at the door was not looking for me, so I didn't look up from the laptop in front of me. I also knew that Aubrey would

"Can I help you?" I hear Aubrey address our guests. She sounded shocked for some reason.

I had my back to the door, and I still didn't look up until I heard that voice. The voice that I didn't think I would be hearing for at least three more weeks. "Um, I think so," it started, "I'm looking for Beca Mitchell."

"What the Hell are you doing here?" I asked as I stood up and rushed over to her, noticing that she had blood running down the side of her face and she was in her Black Widow outfit.

"Isn't it obvi?" she questioned with a smirk while she allowed me to fuss over the cut on the side of her head.

Just then I heard Chloe clear her throat, "Um, Beca, who's your friend?"

"Hm?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Natasha.

The Black Widow smirked at me before replying to the question, "I'm The Black Widow, and I'm afraid I have to steal the pipsqueak."

All the girls laughed and I glared at the assassin in front of me, "You aren't that much taller than me! Plus you are in heels, and there is no way I'm letting you hang out with Tony anymore!"

"That's cute," she said, "You think you can tell me what to do."

"You bet your ass I can," I said, ignoring the looks from the other girls. Only then did I turn to my team mates and say, "I have to go, but I will see you guys later."

I didn't wait for a reply before I drug Natasha out of the gym and towards my dorm, since I knew that Kimmy Jin wouldn't be there right now. "What the hell happened Nat?" I asked my girlfriend of two years as we kept a steady pace and I kept a hold of her hand. We both ignored all the looks from the people that we walked past.

"They knew we were coming, we were ambushed," she said with an empty tone in her voice.

"Did you all make it out?" I asked her.

"Yeah, everyone else went back to the tower, but I needed to see you," she said, her voice holding a little more emotion.

"I'm glad you came to see me," I told her, and I really meant it too.

Just then we reached my room and I released her hand in order to open the door. As soon as the door was open I pulled her in, closed the door, and led her to sit on my bed. "How bad does it hurt?" I asked her as I moved to retrieve my first aid kit.

"It isn't too bad," she said as I started to clean her cut.

As soon as I finished cleaning her up I grabbed an outfit of hers that she left from the last time she visited me.

"Thanks," she said before she quickly changed. Once she was in comfier clothing she wrapped her arms around me, rests our foreheads together, and kisses my lips.

The kiss wasn't fast, but it showed how much we loved each other. When the need for oxygen became too great, we pulled back, but kept our foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied just as quiet.

I went in for another kiss, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

I backed away from my girlfriend and went to answer my door. "Hey, Chlo," I said when noticed that the ginger was at the door.

"How the hell do you know not one, but two of the Avengers?" she asked.

"I don't know what you mean," I told her, playing dumb.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" Tony said as he came out from behind the wall.

"What the Hell do you want Tony?" I asked him, since everyone was aware he was Iron Man, and he wasn't even in his suit.

"I have come to fight you for the girl!" he exclaimed in an overly dramatic voice.

"You won't win," Nat said simply as she came up behind me.

Tony brushed passed me and into my room, so I let Chloe in as well. "Why wouldn't I win?" Tony asked with a pout on his lips.

"I'm going to ignore you now," Natasha said before turning to Chloe and holding out her hand, "Hey, I'm Natasha, Beca's girlfriend."

"What?" Chloe asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Nat and I have been dating for two years," I told her, "And the doofus thinks that he can get her to go on a date with him," I added bitterly.

"Yes, but I love you not Tony," Nat said.

"Wait, so are you the Black Widow?" Chloe asked.

Natasha looked her dead in the eyes and said, "I am, but if you tell anyone I will hunt you down and make sure you don't tell anyone anything ever again," in a surprisingly calm tone.

"C- Cool," Chloe stuttered, "I won't tell a soul. I have to go, see ya Becs!" she said quickly as she scurried out of my dorm.

"That wasn't nice," I told my girlfriend.

"I thought it was funny," Tony said, "But anyways, Tasha and I have to get back to the tower, we have lots of work to do."

I looked at my girlfriend and saw that she looked frightened by the idea so I asked, "Would you mind if I came with? I've been having nightmares, and I feel as if sleeping next to my girlfriend would help."

Nat looked at me with a slight smile as Tony made his way to the door with a sigh, "Fine."

Natasha and I grabbed an outfit for me and her uniform and we all left to head to the tower. We were almost out of my dorm building when we ran into Jessie.

"Hey Becaw!" he exclaimed, "Who are your friends?"

"Tony Stark, and Natasha Romanoff meet Jessie Swanson," I said gesturing to each one in turn.

"Wait, Tony Stark as in _the_ Tony Stark?" Jessie asked all excitedly.

"The one and only," Tony replied with a giant smile on his face.

"Sorry," Natasha said, "But we have to get back to kidnapping this girl," then she grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Women," I heard Tony say before he fell into step behind us.

They led me to the quinjet that they had hidden and we made our way to the tower.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note:** Should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Beca's POV**

We were on the quinjet on our way to the tower. Stark was doing something in his lab and Nat and I sitting together on the couch with her head on my shoulder. Why there is a couch on any sort of plane is a mystery to me.

"I'm so glad that you are safe," I told her.

She kissed my shoulder before replying, "I'm just happy to be here with you right now."

I smiled then said, "Love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she replied with a smile on her face. "I have an idea" she said sitting up quickly.

"I would love to hear it, baby," I said.

Before she had the chance to tell me, the voice of JARVIS came through the speakers, "We are preparing to land."

"Thank you JARVIS," Natasha said before getting ready to speak to me again, but we were interrupted by Stark.

"So pipsqueak, how is school treating you?"

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Nat started, "I meant to ask you about your singing thing, I really want to go to your next event."

I lit up when I heard that, "I would love for you to come to my next performance, but I don't know when or where it will be, I'll ask Chloe the next time I talk to her."

"Okay," she said.

"You guys are too mushy for me," Tony butted in causing my girl to send him a death glare. "I-I'm just gonna go," he added quickly before scurrying away.

"Damn, I love when you do that," I told her with admiration in my eyes.

"The plane has landed," JARVIS informed us.

I kissed my girl on the lips before we made our way hand in hand to her floor.

When we stepped out of the elevator I was amazed, everything was all set in a romantic way. The table was set for a perfect candle lit dinner and there were rose petals everywhere.

"Oh my God," I said with my mouth hanging open, "Who knew you could be so romantically sappy?"

"Just don't tell anyone," she said with a small smile on her face.

"As long as you don't tell anyone that I can be the same," I said before kissing her. When we needed air we parted, then I asked, "When did you have time to set this up?"

"Actually I had Pepper do it for me," she quietly admitted.

"You're so sweet," I told her as she led me to the table. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she told me before we started to eat the spaghetti that was prepared perfectly and a perfect red wine. We ate our meal while talking lightly about what has happened the last couple of weeks without seeing each other.

Natasha's phone started to ring, so she picked it up, "Hello?" I couldn't hear what was being said on the other side, but Nat turned to me and asked, "The team would like to know if we want to join them for drinks."

"Only if you want to," I informed her.

"We will be up soon," she told them before hanging up.

"So were we actually needed back here?" I asked her.

"Nope, I just really wanted to be with you."

"I love you so much," I said.

She just smiled before standing up and holding her hand out to me, "Shall we?"

I put my hand in hers and stood up before telling her, "We shall."

Once we were on the common floor with the rest of the Avengers, I was greeted and we all quickly got wasted.

About three hours later Nat and I were sloppily making out on the claimed dance floor when Nat broke away from our kiss and dragged me to the couch.

"Let's get married," she said as we sat down.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go get married," she said again.

"Like now?" I asked.

"If you want, or we can wait, but I don't really want anyone there except for us and maybe Pepper," she rambled until I cut her off with a peck on the lips.

"I would be honored to," I informed her with a grin spread across my face. "Pepper!" I said louder than we were speaking a moment ago.

"Yes?" she asked from the other side of the room.

"Nat and I wanna go do something, girls only, care to join us?" I rushed out.

She seemed to be thinking for a moment before she said, "Sounds fun, let's go."

"What?" all of the guys questioned.

"Nothing," Nat and I said at the same time as we got to our feet, made our way to Pepper, and dragged her by the hands to the quinjet.

"So where are we going?" Pepper questioned after we were in the plane and in the air.

"Vegas," Natasha replied.

"Why?" she asked and I started to giggle.

"We are getting married, and you are the only person that we really want to be there with us," I said after I stopped my fit of giggles.

"Just don't tell anyone else," Nat said.

The blond seemed to be thinking for a while before she got this huge smile on her face and exclaimed, "Awesome!"

It didn't take long for us to make it to Vegas and find a place that was willing to help us get married. The ceremony went by in a blur, and we may have been drunk, but I know for a fact that I've never been happier, and I don't think Nat has been either.

We went out and got matching rings to wear after the ceremony before we went out to party with Pepper. I don't really remember when we made our way back to New York, but I do remember that Nat and I ended up locked in our room for the entire next day making love with each other.

We were in a bubble that no one else was in. Around 5 that evening my phone rang, breaking my wife and me from our bubble.

"Who could that be?" Nat asked as she reached for my phone.

"No clue," I told her.

"It's Chloe," she said as she looked at the caller id.

"Shit, I have Bella's rehearsal today," I said sitting up pulling the sheet with me.

"Beca Mitchell's phone, Natasha speaking," she said as she answered the device on speaker. We decided that we would both keep our own last names in public for safety reasons, but when it is just us, and maybe Pepper, we will be known as Beca and Natasha Romanoff-Mitchell.

"Hi, Natasha!" Chloe said in her chipper voice, "I was just wondering if Beca was going to be at rehearsal today, we have a pretty big performance next week, so."

"I'll be there," I spoke up for the first time, "I may be a little late though."

"Wait a minute," Nat said, "Chloe, can you please tell me more about this performance? Beca is incompetent and had no information on anything related to your group."

"Nat," I whined.

"Of course," Chloe said with a chuckle, "It is next Monday at 7:00pm at the Sigma Beta Theta house on campus."

"Why is that important?" I questioned, only to be ignored.

"Thank you Chloe, and Beca and I will both be at your practice today, we will be there shortly," my wife said with no emotion in her voice, "And we may have one other person with us."

"Okie Dokie, see you shortly," Chloe said before hanging up the phone.

Nat and I quickly got ready and convinced Pepper to join us before we got on the plane and quickly set a course for Barden University.

 **Author's Note:** what do you think?


End file.
